


Проклятье ведьмы

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Однажды Альда уже отдала Лесу того, кто был ей дорог. Но больше этого не повторится





	Проклятье ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор Askramandora: https://ficbook.net/authors/226217

Альда возвращалась с вёдрами от колодца, то и дело неосторожно проливая воду на землю, когда тётка вышла ей навстречу. Как обычно, она опиралась на палку и, невзирая на тёплый день, куталась в шаль. Альда про себя думала, что тётка кряхтела и прихрамывала только для виду. Никаких болезней у неё не было, хоть она и прожила полвека.

— В храм? — Альда поставила вёдра на землю, чтобы отдохнуть. Тяжёлая работа совсем не радовала — что раньше в городе, что здесь.

Тётка закивала. Светлоликий, богослужения, Верховный жрец — всё это не сходило у неё с языка.

— Может, и ты со мной?

Альда как наяву увидела себя на скамье с другими прихожанами, жрецов в длинных белых одеяниях, похожих на женские платья, и ещё немного — услышала бы ядовитые шепотки за спиной, как стихнет проповедь.

— Нет, я лучше дома... поработаю. — Альда выдавила из себя улыбку. Всё лучше, чем задыхаться от жары и злости в зале богослужений. — Лина где? Дома?

— Я ей велела во дворе сидеть, про всякие леса не думать.

Альда молча потащила вёдра с водой, не сказав больше ни слова.

Лес. Заклятый Лес.

— А теперь сражайтесь со злым волшебником, храбрый рыцарь!

— Выходи на поединок! Меч против магии!

— Я тебя одолею, и не видать тебе принцессы!

Принцессой, конечно, была Лина, она сидела на травке и изображала потешный бой тряпичных кукол. Альда немного постояла у низенького покосившегося заборчика, глядя на дочь, такую маленькую и хрупкую в своём старом линялом платьице, из которого она скоро вырастет. Лина не знала скуки, придумывая себе всё новые забавы, и казалось, что это ей подружки не нужны, а не деревенские девчонки дразнятся, не желая с ней играть.

Альда вошла во двор. Лина подхватила кукол, прижала к груди, перестав играть, и её бледное личико стало серьёзным. Альда давно не шутила с дочерью — до веселья ли было, когда приходилось с утра до вечера работать. Альда могла сколько угодно любить Лину и целовать спящую девочку в лоб, но слова и объятия для неё нечасто находились.

— Одна сидишь? Никто не приходил? — спросила Альда. Лина молчала, поглаживая одну из кукол — храброго рыцаря — по голове. Их подарила добрая женщина, некогда приютившая Альду с ребёнком у себя дома. После смерти той женщины её сыновья выгнали Альду и Лину на улицу, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как уехать в деревню.

— Скоро обед будет готов. — Альда уже хотела уйти, прихватив с собой вёдра с водой, как её настиг тихий голосок Лины:

— А почему нельзя по лесам бродить?

Альда остановилась. Всё это было как вчера: тёмные ряды деревьев, колыхавшиеся на ветру кустарники, наползавший откуда-то холод.

— Потому что нельзя. — Не оборачиваясь, Альда зашла в дом. Лина повертела в руках другую куклу, изображавшую злодея.

— А мне сказали, там есть какая-то интересная тайна, — сказала она и улыбнулась. Лина мечтала о самом настоящем волшебстве — таком, как в сказках рассказывают.

Альда её не слышала. Она резала лук и, задев острым ножом палец, даже не поморщилась.

— Святая проповедь да очистит ваши души...

Альда покосилась на дочь — Лина сидела смирно, что-то шепча на ухо то одной, то другой кукле. Сама Альда разглядывала свои ногти, почищенные перед походом в храм. Или пыталась понять, из какого дерева вырезаны скамьи для прихожан.

— ...Ибо тьма не породит свет...

Верховный жрец обладал внушительным ростом, красивым голосом и живыми манерами, несмотря на старость, и в чертах его лица Альде всё время виделось что-то знакомое. Понять бы что. А ещё Альда не могла понять, каким образом тётка смогла заманить Лину в храм.

Альда скучала. Верховный ей не полюбился: в его взгляде, устремлённом на Лину, читалась высокомерная жалость. Да и все жрецы, казалось, возвышались над обыкновенными смертными, снисходили до их жалких просьб и купались в их благоговении. Альда заметила, как тётка подалась вперёд и жадно внимала Верховному жрецу.

— ...И трижды выберешь то, что тебе дорого: веру, свет и любовь.

Прихожане утирали слёзы.

От тёткиной хвори, не позволившей ей идти в храм без Альды, не осталось и следа. Как только люди подошли к Верховному жрецу за благословением, тётка проворно заняла место впереди, даже о палке забыла. Альда прикрыла ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться, и хотела взять Лину за руку, но тут тётка позвала:

— Альда! Давай и ты получишь благословение!

Альда могла бы прочитать её мысли: а вдруг жизнь грешной племянницы станет радостнее? Вздохнув, Альда велела дочери сидеть, а сама подошла к Верховному жрецу.

— Раньше не видел я тебя в храме. — Верховный задержал её ладонь в своей и прочитал какие-то молитвы. Альда не сводила глаз с его белых, как мел, усов и длинной бороды. Тётка что-то объясняла Верховному, но Альда не слушала. Она оглянулась — и увидела, что скамья, на которой только что болтала ногами Лина, пуста, а дверь залы богослужений приоткрыта.

— Лина? — Альда обрадовалась, что жрец отпустил её руку и не надо вырываться силой. — Лина!

— Домой побежала, — благодушно молвил кто-то из жрецов. — Детишки, они же такие... На месте им не сидится... Жизни в них много...

Ещё одна истина, сказанная в этом душном храме, и Альда закричала бы, наверное. Она распахнула дверь и выскочила наружу.

Лины не было ни дома, ни во дворе. Альда торопливо шла по улице, и чумазый мальчишка, сунув палец в рот, смотрел ей вслед и пинал камушек. Женщина, которая вышла постирать бельё у реки, проводила Альду взглядом.

Она спрашивала у них, у мужика, заросшего бородой по самые уши, у девушек, которые хвастались друг перед другом новыми красными бусами. Никто не видел Лину.

Альда наткнулась на тётку — та переводила дыхание, тяжело опираясь на палку, и в глазах её застыл испуг.

— Ты видела Лину? — Альда чуть не встряхнула её, но вовремя опомнилась. — Где она?

— Верно, Лес её забрал, — прошептала тётка. — Заклятый...

— Да что ты такое говоришь?!

— Не ходи туда.

Альда упрямо покачала головой.

— Оставь, — повторила тётка. — Сгинешь там!

Альда не ответила и снова кинулась искать девочку, но та бесследно пропала, а к Заклятому Лесу Альда ещё не отваживалась подойти. Как знала, что не надо было сюда приезжать! Лучше б они с Линой остались в городе, даже если пришлось бы милостыню просить!

Придя домой, измученная Альда удивилась, что тётка сама стряпала обед. Обычно хозяйством занималась Альда — с тех пор, как приехала сюда вместе с Линой.

— Как судьбой суждено, так тому и быть, — рассудила тётка, мешая большой деревянной ложкой в кастрюле. — В храме говорили — те, кого Лес зовёт, не останутся. Вот он Лину и позвал. А тебе горе горевать... ничего, пройдёт, замуж выйдешь, ещё детей родишь...

Альде хотелось кричать, выть, заставить тётку замолчать.

— Ты поплачь. Легче станет.

Не станет — и всё же слёзы покатились по щекам Альды.

— Попроси у Верховного жреца утешенья. — Тётка погасила огонь и вздохнула, прикрыв кастрюлю крышкой. — Зейне его зовут.

— Я попрошу. — Голос Альды был хриплым. — Но не утешенья, а помощи.

Альда ворвалась в храм Светлоликого и подбежала к Верховному жрецу, растолкав людей, которые просили у него благословения. Схватила растерявшегося жреца за руку и с трудом, но смогла сказать:

— Моя дочь. Лина. Она в Заклятом Лесу. Помогите!

Кругом заохали, закричали, но Альда не отпускала Верховного жреца и глядела на него снизу вверх. Откажет, оттолкнёт? Так она бросится в Заклятый Лес, больше не слушая ничьих слов!

Но Зейне не отказал. Альда поняла, почему его в деревне так уважали, когда он кивнул:

— Конечно, я помогу тебе. Пойдём со мной.

Альда наконец-то выдохнула, и какое это было облегчение! Зейне отвёл её в каморку рядом с залой богослужений, усадил на деревянную скамеечку у стены. При первой встрече Альда посчитала его спесивым стариком — а это оказался простой человек, который тревожился и искренне желал помочь.

Альда всё рассказала. Зейне так участливо смотрел на неё, что она добавила срывающимся голосом:

— Понимаете... я один раз уже ошиблась. Не хочу, чтобы такое случилось опять. Я пойду за моей дочерью...

— Из Заклятого Леса нельзя вернуться, — покачал головой Зейне.

— А я вернусь. — Альда сжала руки в кулаки. — С моей Линой.

— Ты ничего не знаешь. — Зейне отвернулся и отошёл в сторону. В стене под самым потолком некогда проделали окно, и оттуда было видно клочок неба. Зейне скрестил руки на груди и смотрел на этот синий кусочек, пока Альда сердито говорила:

— Чего я не знаю? Скажите, чтобы я была готова!

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь приготовиться к злому... колдовству? — Зейне опустил голову. — У Леса есть Хранитель.

Альда замерла, боясь пропустить хоть слово. Ей хотелось, чтобы Зейне говорил быстрее, чтоб повернулся к ней лицом и поддержал её, потому что Альда была одна в своей борьбе за Лину, всегда одна.

— Хранителю много лет, но в Заклятом Лесу время не движется. Когда я был мальчишкой, Хранитель ещё жил в нашей деревне, и никто не знал, что у него тёмный дар. Ходили легенды о Волшебнике, который рождается раз в несколько столетий в семье, где есть двое братьев. Вместо Волшебника на свет появился злой колдун. — Зейне невесело хмыкнул. Наверное, ему было тяжело рассказывать эту историю. Но Альде тяжелее было слушать, понимая, что лучше бы Лес оказался без хозяина.

— А как вышло, что колдун стал Хранителем? — Альда не стала спрашивать про второго брата.

— Тогда ещё Леса не было. Колдун помогал одной старухе — мы все думали, что она ведьма. Гореть бы ей на костре, но она умело скрывала свой дар, и он тоже! Всё открылось, когда ведьма умерла, а колдун прихватил её чёрные книги и сбежал. Он поджёг дом моих родителей, он очень опасен! — Зейне наконец-то повернулся к Альде — мрачный, с поджатыми губами. Альда отвела взгляд.

— С тех времён не осталось никого, все умерли, только Хранитель и я помним прошлое. О Хранителе знают, но о нём запрещено говорить, как о человеке, проклятом небом и людьми, — торжественно закончил Зейне.

Если он думал, что отвратит её своей историей от спасения Лины, то напрасно — Альда встала бы и кинулась в Лес, не раздумывая, но ведь она пришла к жрецу затем, чтобы он дал ей какой-нибудь амулет, защиту от злых сил, а теперь получалось, что и оружие. Против злого колдовства.

— Вижу, что не смогу тебя отговорить, — вздохнул Зейне.

— Правильно видите. — Альда встала. — Потому я к вам и пришла. Вы — служитель светлых сил.

— Хорошо, я дам тебе одну вещь, — сдался Зейне, и Альда обрадованно шагнула к нему, но он поднял руку:

— Сначала расскажешь мне, что это за ошибка, которую ты не хочешь повторить.

Альда сникла и уставилась в пол. Кажется, теперь ей впору было отворачиваться и смотреть на кусочек неба в окошке, а там появилось маленькое белоснежное облачко.

— Отец Лины. Он... исчез в Заклятом Лесу из-за меня.

Семь лет тому назад

Альда досадливо ругнулась, зацепившись платьем за куст. Остановилась, осторожно опустила корзинку с грибами на пенёк. И тут появился незнакомец — высокий, худой, в белой рубахе и чёрных штанах. Подошёл и молча высвободил оборку Альдиного платья, хотя никто его об этом не просил.

Альда посмотрела на него, чуть прикусив губу и отступив на шаг. Ничего в нём особенного не было... только глаза — большие, ясные, светло-карие. Альда опомнилась:

— Зд... Здравствуйте. Вы из местных? — Это было первое, что слетело с её губ. Начинать разговоры с незнакомцами Альда не умела. Она нагнулась и подобрала свою корзинку, радуясь, что есть чем занять руки, а то бы так и стояли, уставившись друг на друга, словно в глупом рассказе, коих она в городе наслушалась довольно.

— Нет. — Он говорил тихим низким голосом. — Я художник, путешествую.

— А я... просто Альда. Кстати, вы тут будьте осторожнее. Мне тётка говорила про Заклятый Лес, или как его называют. — По лицу Альды легко можно было понять, что сама она не верила во все эти глупости. Помнится, тётка обиженно отвечала, что Альда может спросить Верховного жреца, древнего и мудрого старца, но племянница отмахивалась.

— И что случится, если я войду в Заклятый Лес? — с неподдельным любопытством спросил художник.

Альда переложила корзинку в левую руку и отвела в сторону прядь светлых волос, упавшую на лоб.

— Обратно уже выйти не сможете, — таинственным голосом, подражая тётке, ответила она. — Там царит злое колдовство!

— Как же я отличу тот Лес от обыкновенного? — В карих глазах художника плясали весёлые чертенята — кажется, он тоже думал, что всё это сказки, и Альда широко улыбнулась:

— Наверное, он какой-то другой. Зловещий...

— В таком случае будьте и вы осторожны, Альда. — Он коснулся своей ладонью её пальцев, державших корзинку. Они встретились взглядами, и им нечего было сказать, но отходить друг от друга не хотелось.

— А вашего имени я так и не узнала, — наконец вырвалось у Альды.

Он открыл ей своё имя, но Альда всё равно мысленно звала его художником. Они встретились через несколько дней, снова в лесу, и она спросила, где он остановился на ночлег, неужели под каким-нибудь деревцем? Серые глаза Альды блестели весельем: она и не думала, что в таком скучном месте встретит такого занятного человека, как её — теперь знакомый — художник.

— Я остановился в деревне, у одного старого холостяка, — объяснил художник, и Альда рассмеялась.

— А я живу у тётки, она тоже старая и не замужем.

Она рассказала художнику, что приехала из города погостить в деревне, что у отца её книжная лавка, и там Альда стояла за прилавком и торговала ничуть не хуже, чем если бы была мужчиной, как её старший брат.

Художник слушал и рисовал на своей деревянной дощечке, которую принёс с собой, и Альда, как ей казалось, узнавала в простом угольном наброске очертания той поляны, на которой они встретились в первый раз. А потом художник перестал слушать, с побледневшим лицом отложил дощечку и схватился за сердце, отворачиваясь от Альды, прикрывая рукой глаза.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — Альда незаметно для себя перешла на «ты» и с тревогой подбежала к нему. Но художник повернулся к ней и улыбался, как обычно, опуская руки, хотя в этой улыбке было что-то вымученное. 

— Всё в порядке, — заверил художник, и Альда смутилась, потому что она стояла совсем близко к нему... отступила, споткнулась и чуть не упала, но он удержал её.

— Осторожнее.

Краснея, Альда высвободилась из его рук и заговорила, лишь бы нарушить неловкое молчание:

— Вы... ты... ты вот рисуешь, а я петь умею. Говорят, неплохо.

— Спой мне, — попросил он.

Альда не заставила себя упрашивать. Пока она пела, художник взял её за руку и приложил её ладонь к своему сердцу, словно она могла исцелить его, и Альда с удивлением подумала, что ей это приятно.

— Твоё пение — как светлый дар, — сказал художник, когда она умолкла, и если бы его слова были пустой похвалой, Альда порывисто отняла бы руку. Но художник говорил искренне, и Альда шагнула ближе, вглядываясь в его лицо. Сейчас оно показалось ей красивым.

— Ты сам — светлый, — убеждённо прошептала она.

А потом было ещё несколько встреч. Альда не смогла бы их толком описать. Всё, что она помнила, — это солнце, бесконечное горячее солнце, и в его свете она, кажется, узнала счастье.

Однажды вечером Альда очнулась от сладкой дрёмы, подумала о встревоженной тётке, и без того донимавшей расспросами. Возвращаться в деревню не хотелось. Альда пригладила волосы, стряхнула травинки с платья, покосилась на художника и наконец произнесла вслух:

— Нарисуй нас.

Почему-то он нахмурился и промолчал.

— Нарисуешь? — Альда завязала пояс и перевела взгляд на художника — он как будто огорчился, и ей захотелось взять его лицо в свои ладони и успокоить.

— Что-то не так?

— То, что мы... — Он запнулся, не зная, как объяснить. — Может, ты пойдёшь со мной?

Альда представила себе, как они вместе путешествуют — он рисует, а она поёт, — и улыбнулась. Да, это была бы прекрасная жизнь.

Но ей нужно было сначала подумать. Поговорить с отцом. Альда колебалась.

— Ты не хотел бы жить в городе? Там мастерские, гильдия живописцев, — начала она, но художник остановил её резким взмахом руки:

— Нет.

Он был свободным и ни на что не хотел променять свою свободу, поняла Альда. А сможет ли она отринуть страхи и пойти вместе с ним?

В сумерках он вдруг показался призраком — того гляди исчезнет и растворится, и Альда невольно схватила его за руку. Та была настоящей, живой, но пальцы слегка дрожали. Он ждал ответа.

— Я...

Весь лес замер, почудилось Альде.

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась она, выпустив руку художника, и на миг испугалась — его глаза потемнели и лицо стало жёстким. Альда попыталась объяснить, что не может решиться сразу, но художник, не слушая, повернулся и исчез среди деревьев. Она полушутя-полусердито крикнула ему вслед:

— Там Заклятый Лес!

Ответа не прозвучало. Альда зябко поёжилась и зашагала по тропинке в деревню.

Неделю спустя Альда возвращалась в город. Всё, что у неё осталось от художника, — выцветшая на солнце лента, которой он перевязывал длинные чёрные волосы, деревянная дощечка и кусок угля. Альда собрала их в узелок и спрятала в дорожном сундучке.

Несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Вот обрывок разговора тётки с соседкой: деревенские издали видели человека, который шагнул в Заклятый Лес да там и пропал. Вот сама Альда бежала, выкрикивая имя художника, на место их постоянных встреч — и была уверена, что он придёт и посмеётся над этими выдумками. Вот она набрела на поляну, где они увиделись в первый раз, — и попятилась. Трава и цветы были выжжены неведомым огнём, и страх, какого Альда раньше не знала, овладел ею. Страх, не позволивший ей броситься в Заклятый Лес самой.

Глупые сказки, повторяла она себе, успокоившись и возвратясь в тёткин захудалый домишко. Художник никуда не делся, он ещё покажется. Альда приходила в лес и ждала, но солнце не грело её, как прежде, потому что художник не вернулся.

Он продолжил своё путешествие без неё — вот оно, объяснение! Вместе с ним пришла горечь, и Альда, не желая оставаться здесь, собрала вещи. Что-то подталкивало её пойти в соседнюю деревню — вдруг художник сказал, где его искать, и оставил письмо. Но гордость и мысли о сплетниках не давали Альде так поступить. А потом она вспоминала о Заклятом Лесе и не могла понять, чему готова поверить больше: тому, что художник просто исчез, или тому, что их разлучило злое колдовство.

Только на пути в город, когда повозка, запряжённая лошадьми, пересчитывала все камни на дороге, Альда позволила себе заплакать — но ей не стало легче. К счастью, сопровождавшая её тётка ничего не заметила, без умолку говоря о том, с каким удовольствием поглядит город, но скоро вернётся, чтобы не пропустить торжественную службу в храме Светлоликого.

Сегодня

Альда не была уверена, что не заплачет и теперь, рассказывая эту историю. Она позволила своему художнику исчезнуть в Заклятом Лесу, не побежала следом, чтобы найти его, помочь, спасти. Одна только мысль крутилась в голове: а если художник ещё жив? Если они с Линой встретятся там, в Лесу, несмотря на злое колдовство? Альда закончила свой рассказ, а Зейне молчал и хмурился, и тишина становилась всё тягостнее.

— Так ты говоришь, у тебя от него осталось что-то? — спросил наконец Зейне, и Альда очнулась — она как будто погрузилась в воспоминания прошлого и забыла обо всём.

— Да.

— Быстро неси это сюда. — Тон Верховного жреца не допускал возражений. Альда ответила на слова Зейне одним лишь кивком и ринулась в тёткин дом.

Вот он, узелок, который Альда хранила много лет и привезла с собой. Она подхватила его и понеслась обратно, не слушая тёткиных причитаний. Разложила все предметы на грубо вытесанном столе в каморке.

— Деревянная дощечка для рисования, уголёк и... лента для волос. — Альда грустно улыбнулась. — У него были непослушные волосы.

Она помнила, как запускала в них пальцы.

Зейне посмотрел и тихо произнёс:

— То, что принадлежало ему, обернётся волшебством против него же.

И откуда-то из-за пазухи вынул тонкую, длиной с палец золотистую палочку, сделанную из неизвестного металла. Под недоумевающим взглядом Альды пояснил:

— Единственная магия, доступная жрецам Светлоликого. В каждом храме есть особая святыня, и таков наш жезл. Как гласят древние свитки, им Светлоликий уничтожал демонов. Но не всякому жезл покоряется. — Зейне вздохнул.

Альду тревожило другое.

— Что вы сейчас сказали? — сдавленно спросила она, и перед глазами её встала знакомая поляна, сожжённая дотла. Художник рисовал её. Вот этим углём.

— То, что принадлежало... ему? — переспросила Альда, и в глазах Зейне всколыхнулось столько сочувствия и грусти, что всё стало ясно.

— Хранитель Заклятого Леса рисует, Альда. И имя он тебе назвал... ненастоящее. Закрой глаза, а я направлю твою руку. — Он вложил жезл в её подрагивающие пальцы. — Посмотрим, покорится ли он тебе.

Альда закрыла глаза и снова увидела художника и его лучистую улыбку. Неправда. Зейне ошибся. Всё, что с ней было — солнце, счастье, тепло, — не могло оказаться обманом. Она найдёт художника и Лину, и они будут счастливы втроём.

Альда свободной рукой вытерла слёзы и услышала, как Зейне выдохнул изумлённо и радостно:

— Да! А теперь посмотри.

Три предмета, оставшихся от художника, стали... радужными шариками, которые парили в воздухе. Альда раскрыла рот и уставилась на них, не в силах связать два слова.

Зейне объяснил:

— Если есть в человеке сила любви, то жезл подчинится ему. А нечисть в страхе убежит. Или погибнет.

— Погибнет? — Альда снова могла говорить — и протянула руку к шарикам, отчего-то боясь, что они исчезнут.

— Приставь этот жезл к сердцу Хранителя. Иначе вам с Линой не спастись, злодей слишком опасен. — Зейне испытующе смотрел, словно спрашивая, сумеет Альда так сделать или нет. Но ведь у неё не было выбора!

— Хранитель умрёт?

— Да, — не стал лукавить Зейне.

— А они вместо жезла не сгодятся? — Альда кивнула на радужные шарики, которые могла бросить, не подходя так близко к колдуну, как настаивал Зейне.

— Ты думаешь, Хранитель Заклятого Леса не расставит тебе ловушек, которые придётся одолеть? — вопросом на вопрос откликнулся Зейне.

Альда больше ничего не спрашивала. Она спрятала жезл на груди и осторожно завязала шарики в узелок. Они казались такими хрупкими и игрушечными, а Зейне предлагал их как оружие. Да и жезл... Альда поверить не могла, что всё это происходит с ней наяву. Когда-то она фыркала, слыша про магию и высшие силы, а теперь принимает как должное. Была мысль помолиться, но Альда отбросила её. Не умела она молиться, и времени мало.

Зейне как будто угадал её мысли — и благословил.

— Удачи тебе, — попрощался он с Альдой просто и тепло, и она ответила тем же.

II

Он появился перед девочкой вскоре после того, как она шагнула в его владения. Своей высокой фигурой он пытался загородить от неё чёрные деревья, тянувшие к небу свои скрюченные, лишённые листьев ветви.

— Тебе здесь не место. — Куклы в руках у девочки странным образом притягивали его взор. — Зачем ты пришла?

— Я знаю, что тут есть что-то интересное. — Девочка обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

— Интересное? — переспросил он и огляделся.

— Я уже нашла. — Она указала пальцем на траву у себя под ногами, на коричневые и серые безобразные цветы, которые походили на искажённые ужасом человеческие лица. — Я вижу много-много голубых незабудок. На каждой из них по пять лепесточков, и все светятся.

Теперь он и думать позабыл о куклах:

— А ещё что ты видишь?

Девочка вытянула свою маленькую руку в сторону колючих зарослей. Они шевелились, как живые, и зацепишься за них — считай, пропал, обовьются вокруг горла и задушат.

— А это розы без шипов.

Он не успел предупредить — девочка схватилась за одну из колючек. Невольно он зажмурился, но тут же открыл глаза — в ладошке девочки была роза.

Вот теперь он попятился. Изумление его было не описать словами, а девочка отбросила цветок и довольно засмеялась:

— Я вижу зелёную тропинку, она ведёт в чудесный дом, большой-пребольшой, посреди поляны. Пойдём? — Она доверчиво протянула руку и спохватилась:

— Ой, совсем забыла! Меня зовут Лина. А вы... а вы кто?

— Я художник. — Он легонько сжал её пальчики и заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. — Только и всего.

Он послушно шёл рядом с ней, как если бы это Лина была взрослой и вела его за ручку. Она говорила о том, что видела, и видения её преображали Заклятый Лес. Художник не обратил внимания на извивающиеся грязно-жёлтые щупальца — Лина решила, что это лесной зверёк пробежал мимо.

— А твоя мать? Она знает, где ты? — спросил художник.

— Узнает, — чуть нахмурилась Лина.

— Ты не боишься, что она огорчится?

— Ей будет лучше, если я пропаду, — убеждённо сказала Лина. — Я слышала, как это говорили взрослые. А тут хорошо, и я могу остаться.

— Твоя мать тебя не любит?

Лина не ответила, лишь крепче прижала к себе кукол, как единственных друзей, способных её утешить. Художник опасался слёз, но нет — Лина не заплакала.

Они вошли в дом, стоявший посреди поляны, и Лина охнула, но теперь от досады, что внутри дома... ничего не оказалось. Одна-единственная комната, картины, и на каждой из них было нарисовано то, что Лина увидела в Заклятом Лесу. Она повернулась к художнику и посмотрела своими растерянными карими глазами в его усталые и такие же карие, как у неё, глаза.

— Это всё ненастоящее? — тихо спросила Лина, прижимая к груди кукол. Она только сейчас поняла, что краски были слишком яркими, таких чудес не бывает, они...

— Ты всё это нарисовал?

— И да, и нет, — загадочно ответил художник.

Лина снова и снова осматривала комнату. Деревянные дощечки, кусочки угля, банки красок, небрежно брошенные кисти в одном углу, и... книги с чёрными обложками в другом, а рядом на подставке стеклянный шар размером с ладонь взрослого человека. Того, что молча стоял перед Линой.

— Мне мама раньше сказки рассказывала. — Голосок Лины чуть дрогнул. — Такие чёрные книжки и шар только у злых колдунов бывают...

Как только она произнесла эти слова, так и посмотрела вокруг новыми глазами. Ей стало трудно дышать, а по стенам и полу вовсе не дома, а некрасивой бедняцкой хижины пополз чёрный туман.

— Да. — Художник подхватил ослабевшую Лину. Глаза её закрывались сами собой, а куклы выпали из рук.

— Совсем забыл. Меня зовут Райне, — услышала Лина перед тем, как веки её сомкнулись и стало темно.

Прошлое

Райне держал в руках стеклянный шар, не зная, что с ним делать. Он надеялся, что в книгах мёртвой ведьмы отыщет разгадку, а пока сидел тихо.

Невдалеке слышались голоса, и высунься Райне из-за дерева, увидел бы пламя факелов. Однако он был осторожен.

Райне очень хотел, чтобы погоня оставила его в покое, но они твёрдо намеревались отыскать беглеца и с позором притащить в деревню. Чтобы потом наскоро судить и казнить — Райне был в этом уверен. Голоса приблизились, и он замер, стиснув шар дрожащими пальцами.

— Здесь мы ещё не искали.

— Мальчишка не мог далеко уйти, хоть он и колдун.

— Нельзя позволять ему скрыться. В другой раз он не дом, а людей подожжёт!

Райне стал тихонько отползать, держа шар в руке, а тот вдруг засветился, и Райне с ужасом прикрыл его ладонью. Ничего не случилось, и, не совладав с любопытством, Райне отвёл ладонь от шара... в котором появилась картинка. Маленькие фигурки в белом, с факелами, и Райне узнал своих преследователей, а потом один из них указал пальцем в сторону:

— Эй, там кто-то есть!

Тогда Райне оглянулся, слыша треск раздвигаемых веток, и побежал изо всех сил. Книги ведьмы и дощечку с углём — всё, что смог взять, навсегда покидая деревню, — он спрятал под высокой ольхой и теперь мчался туда.

На время Райне удалось оторваться от погони. Он споткнулся, чуть не выронил драгоценный шар, но тут же поднялся на ноги и перемахнул через колючий куст. Зацепился за него рубахой, от неё оторвался лоскут, оставляя жрецам знак, а Райне уже скрылся за деревьями. Поставил слабо светящийся шар под ольху, разбросал землю, нашёл дощечку и кусок угля.

Райне знал, что погоня скоро настигнет его, окружит с двух сторон и заставит сдаться, а при одной мысли о возвращении в деревню у него перехватывало горло. Райне мельком глянул на шар — так и есть, жрецы приближались с двух сторон. Он старательно принялся рисовать. Шар немного, но светил ему, и Райне выводил причудливые узоры, которые сложились в рисунок: люди в плену растений, похожих на толстых чёрных змей.

Раздались крики, проклятия, призывы не бояться, ведь Светлоликий не даст колдовству свершиться. Жезл, священный жезл спасёт!

Райне вскочил на ноги и принялся рисовать прямо на древесной коре, едва осознавая, что делает. Ему было страшно, а теперь стало хорошо, лучше, гораздо лучше, как будто в нём что-то смеялось и пело победную песню.

Жезл не помог. Израненные, напуганные ожившими кошмарами, жрецы Светлоликого покинули лес, который потом был назван Заклятым.

Под утро Райне смог забыться и спал до полудня. Проснулся он как от толчка в бок — сел, огляделся, ища врагов, но кругом было тихо. Даже звери и птицы молчали.

Райне старался не думать о том, что было вчера. Его прошлая жизнь закончилась, сгорела в огне, и не стоило ворошить угли. Угли. Райне подумал, что надо бы рисовать дальше, чтобы никто не мог войти в Лес, а если кто сумеет, не побоится — чтоб не вышел. Пусть останется здесь. Наедине с кошмарами. Райне стиснул в руке кусочек угля, подобрал дощечку. Он мог стереть вчерашнее видение и нарисовать новое. Он изобразит весь Лес с его границами, и там будут чудовища — например, живые деревья, готовые схватить свою жертву, напугать, прогнать, убить...

— Нет, не убить, — пробормотал Райне пересохшими губами и сам не узнал свой голос. — Не убить! — повторил он, и боль ужалила его в сердце. — Не убить... — Он застонал, выронил дощечку и уткнулся в землю, а затем расплакался, как плачут маленькие дети.

Скоро работа была закончена. Райне собирался укрыться в этом Лесу, пока не прочитает все ведьмины книги. Потом он захотел сделать так, чтобы в Лесу застыло время — но для этого нужно было несколько больших рисунков на деревьях и камнях. А уголь заканчивался.

Райне чувствовал себя так, как будто его предали ещё раз. Он раскрыл одну из книг наугад и листал её в надежде найти хоть что-то, что ему поможет, когда взглядом натолкнулся на строку: «И время не птица, застывшая в янтаре, оно бежит, как журчащий ручеёк». Райне торопливо вырвал страницу, представил себе, что это будет картина вроде тех, которые рисуют настоящие художники. Он волен творить с ней, что ему вздумается. Остатками угля Райне замазал несколько слов в нужной ему строке, а поверх остальных строк водил углём так, как будто бы рисовал клочок земли. Тёмный дымок окутал страницу и тут же пропал; снова стало необыкновенно тихо, и только сейчас Райне понял, почему он больше не слышал лесных звуков.

Все, кто мог сбежать, — сбежали, а остальные — погибли.

Райне читал, не торопясь. Где-то там, в деревне, утро сменилось днём, а день — вечером. Наступила ночь. Но для Райне время не двигалось, и он перелистывал страницу за страницей, а затем откладывал книгу в сторону и брал новую. Солнце не светило ему, лёгкий ветерок не пробегал по жухлой траве — одно уныние кругом. На стылом небе висели бесформенные тучи. Райне снова обращал свой взгляд к желтоватым страницам, пытался читать вслух, но получалось только шёпотом. О том, чего он хотел, не нашлось ни слова — и Райне тяжело задумался.

За пределами Леса была не только деревня. Там простирались города, чужие земли, и где-то могли ответить на его вопросы.

Райне решил отсидеться в Лесу, пока жрецы о нём не забудут, а потом бежать. Лишь бы не оказаться на костре. На виду у всей деревни... Райне вытер грязным рукавом глаза и запретил себе думать об этом. Иначе только хуже станет.

Он перечитывал книги, пока не заучил наизусть. Он впадал в забытье, которое нельзя было назвать сном, и, открывая глаза, видел перед собой всё тот же застывший, мёртвый Лес. В какой-то миг Райне показалось, что он сходит с ума.

Ему не надо было есть или пить, избегать диких животных или прятаться от дождя. Ему приходилось только ждать, и однажды Райне понял, что он и вправду потеряет рассудок, если не выберется отсюда. Стало всё равно, что будет дальше, — лишь бы покинуть Лес.

И никогда сюда не возвращаться.

Настоящее

— Теперь тебе здесь не понравится. — Райне стоял спиной к Лине и разглядывал картину, которую он почти закончил. Оставалось нанести пару штрихов кистью. 

— Ты захочешь сбежать навсегда, а не выйдет. Я тоже пытался уйти... Нет, сначала всё не так плохо. Ты находишь себе жильё в каком-нибудь городе, привыкаешь к тамошней жизни, к людям, к чёрному труду, потому что рисовать нельзя, а потом оно начинает грызть изнутри. Не даёт покоя. Ты боишься однажды проснуться и вспомнить, что вчера из-за тебя кто-то пострадал. Ты ищешь везде чернокнижников, чтобы они дали тебе совет. Путешествуешь из города в город, взрослеешь. И, наконец, находишь того человека, который знает ответ на твой вопрос. Но этот ответ, — Райне добавил штрих на картину и с силой отбросил кисть, — тебе не понравится.

Лина не сказала ни слова — и не могла, потому что спала, погружённая в волшебный сон. Куклы валялись рядом. Райне устроил девочку поудобнее и взял в руки стеклянный шар. Благодаря ему Райне всегда мог узнать, что происходит в его Лесу, и сейчас шар показал маленькую фигурку со светлыми волосами. Грязно-жёлтые щупальца обвились вокруг неё, прижимая её руки к бокам, но одну она сумела высвободить — и бросила радужный шарик. Щупальца исчезли с громким хлопком, после чего путь оказался свободен.

— Ты говорила, что твоей матери будет лучше без тебя, — заметил Райне, — а она пришла за тобой. За мной мои родители не приходили. — Он смотрел на фигурку в шаре, не отрываясь. В ней было что-то знакомое, и он мучительно захотел увидеть её лицо — провёл по шару ладонью.

Изображение стало больше, но теперь женщину было видно только по пояс. Она шла, почти бежала, уклоняясь от тянувшихся к ней своими ветвями деревьев, отбивалась от живых колючек, цеплявшихся за её платье, а чудище с двенадцатью лапами попросту ударила кулаком.

Райне ещё раз провёл дрожащей ладонью по стеклянной поверхности шара. Женщина отбросила с лица волосы и ловко метнула радужный шарик, обращая сразу троих чудовищ в пыль.

— Альда!

Райне уронил шар, и тот раскололся надвое. Лина вдруг открыла глаза, села и огляделась: «Мама?» Притянула к себе кукол, стала шептать каждой на ушко, но Райне этого не замечал — он как будто ослеп и оглох. Лина отпустила кукол, и они, как живые, встали и пошли.

— Найдите маму, — услышав эти слова, Райне наконец очнулся и уставился на Лину. Она говорила:

— Злодей у нас есть. А вы оба теперь — храбрые рыцари и спасёте принцессу!

Лина легла обратно, протирая глаза кулачками. Волшебный сон опять сморил девочку, а Райне выскочил из хижины и увидел, как куклы мелькнули и скрылись среди деревьев, безуспешно пытавшихся сдвинуться и преградить им дорогу.

Райне невесело рассмеялся. Всё ещё смеясь, он вернулся в хижину и склонился над обеими половинками шара. В одной из них куклы — маленькие, как муравьи, — перескакивали через пенёк, не коснувшись ядовитой смолы на нём. В другой — светловолосая женщина боролась с тёмным вихрем. Райне оглянулся на свои картины — если бы он показал их кому-то, не знавшему про Заклятый Лес, неспособному увидеть ожившие чудеса или ужасы, тот назвал бы творения художника всего лишь хаотичной мешаниной цветов и форм.

Потому что Райне нарисовал их именно такими.

Альда шла вперёд, не обращая внимания на живые растения, которые пытались ухватить её за ноги. Райне заметил, как блуждающая призрачная фигурка появилась перед Альдой, и она устремилась следом, звенящим голосом выкликая имя Лины. Куклы тем временем неслись по тропинке, и прояви Альда немного терпения, она бы непременно наткнулась на них. Призрачная фигурка, так напоминавшая девочку, исчезла, и Альда остановилась, уронив руки и глядя перед собой. Райне чуял её растерянность и страх, и будь на месте Альды кто-то из жрецов Светлоликого, Райне вдоволь бы позлорадствовал. Он смеялся бы над несчастным, рисуя для него самые невообразимые кошмары, какие только можно придумать, даже если это погубило бы жреца... пусть...

Альда неподвижно стояла на месте, и Райне понял, что она увидела — мнимый выход из леса. Заманчивый просвет между деревьями — шагни и забудь, что хотела спасти своё дитя. На деле это была ловушка, в которой Альда застряла бы надолго.

Хмурясь, Райне перевёл взгляд на вторую половинку волшебного шара, где куклы бежали по сухой потрескавшейся земле. И тут из обоих осколков шара одновременно раздался крик — Альда заметила кукол и поспешила к ним. Она не попыталась сбежать — значит, не так уж испугали её кошмары!

Пора было готовиться к встрече, но Райне вместо этого подошёл к спящей Лине. Не удержался — присел рядом с девочкой и убрал прядь волос у неё со лба. Погладил её по руке. Лина стала ворочаться и пробормотала во сне: «Солнышко».

— Не солнышко, — тихо произнёс Райне, сглотнув комок в горле. — Скорее... туча.

Райне ждал Альду перед хижиной, к стене которой прислонил завёрнутую в покрывало картину. Альда — за ней неуклюже бежали куклы — шла всё медленней, а в нескольких шагах от Райне и вовсе замерла; она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и Райне казалось, что время не просто остановилось, а потекло назад. Вот же она, Альда, которую он увидел поблизости от своего Леса столько-то лет тому назад.

Но нет, в лице Альды появилась усталость, а смотрела она теперь с пониманием и... негодованием. Куклы, в которых больше не было нужды, повалились на землю и остались там грудой грязных тряпок.

— Здравствуй, Альда. — Райне пересилил себя и начал первым.

Альда опустила взгляд на радужный шарик — последний из трёх, который она приберегла и теперь катала по ладони.

— Здравствуй... художник.

Она говорила тихо и очень горько.

— Ты поздно пришла, — это не было упрёком. Райне не мог винить Альду в том, что она побоялась бросить всё и последовать за ним. И правду он рассказать не мог — разве Альда поверила бы ему?

— Я пришла не к тебе. — Альда вызывающе вздёрнула острый подбородок.

— Зачем же ты пришла?

— Вырвать мою дочь из лап чудовища, которое я считала жертвой!

— Хорошо сказано. — Райне на миг прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть такую Альду, новую Альду, и снял покрывало с картины. — Но не всё так просто.

Альда перевела взгляд на картину: маленькая девочка, чьи руки-ноги обвиты чёрными путами, а на лице ужас.

— Лина! — криком вырвалось у Альды.

— Именно. Твоя дочь. Наша дочь.

— Ты знаешь? — выдохнула Альда.

— Я догадался.

— Пусти меня к ней! — Альда рванулась к хижине, но та не пускала никого, кроме самого хозяина и гостей, которых он приводил с собой, так что бледная и закусившая губу Альда отступила и встала лицом к лицу с Райне.

— Боишься смотреть на меня? — Альда скривилась и сжала свободную руку в кулак. — Что с Линой? Отвечай!

— Лина спит. — Райне не поднимал глаз от картины. — С ней всё хорошо. А нарисованное — то, что с ней будет. Если я передам ей своё волшебство, она станет такой, каким был я...

— А ты?

— Я получу свободу. Когда-то говорили, что колдуна освобождает только его смерть. Но есть и... другой способ.

— Почему именно Лина? — только и смогла спросить Альда.

— Мне нужен был человек со светлым даром. — Райне говорил через силу. — Когда Лина увидела вместо болотной топи лесной ручеёк, я понял, что вот оно. Чудо. В другой раз такого не случится.

Альда молча отошла в сторону. Райне заметил, как её рука медленно поднялась к груди. Что Альда прятала за пазухой? Какое оружие? Он должен был убрать её со своей дороги — если собирался сделать то, чего он делать не хотел.

Альда повернулась и подалась к нему, держа обе руки за спиной.

— Отпусти её. Пусть вместо Лины буду я.

— Ты готова стать ведьмой? Бороться с собой годами, десятилетиями, зная, что всё равно проиграешь, — или сидеть в этом Лесу, боясь сойти с ума от одиночества? — Райне испытал и то, и другое. Решаясь нарисовать Лину, он сдался.

Но теперь всё переменилось.

— Ведьма так ведьма. — Ещё один шаг, и Альда стояла вплотную к нему.

Райне ожидал удара, но она медлила. И смотрела, как если бы что-то пыталась понять. Вспомнить. Сложить одно с другим.

— Я не отказалась от Лины, когда отец и брат хотели этого... чтобы я их не опозорила. Я не подбросила её на порог приюта, когда меня выгнали из дому и она родилась прямо на улице. Я оставила Лину себе, работала днём и ночью вот этими руками, — Альда вытянула натруженные руки из-за спины, и на одной её ладони был радужный шарик, а на другой — золотистая палочка, не иначе как жезл Светлоликого.

— А теперь я не отдам Лину твоей чёрной магии, — это было как завершающий мазок кистью на лучшей картине, которую нарисовал бы Райне. Если бы мог. Если б он только мог нарисовать свою Альду и не страшиться, что погубит её.

— Я хотел, чтобы всё было иначе, — вырвалось у него, и весь образ злобного колдуна рассыпался. Альда напряжённо всмотрелась в его лицо.

— Хорошо. Я отпускаю Лину. — Едва Райне произнёс это вслух, ему стало больно. Зато с каким облегчением Альда кивнула!

— Я отпускаю вас обеих.

Боль становилась сильнее, и Райне невольно схватился за сердце — знакомый Альде жест, и в глазах её мелькнули испуг, удивление и ещё что-то, чего Райне не понял.

Он говорил, пока мог:

— Для ритуала... мне была нужна Лина... ты не заменишь... но я бы не стал... ни тебя, ни её... не смог бы...

И тут он увидел, что по земле ползёт чёрный туман и превращается в щупальца.

— Беги! — Райне упал на колени, корчась от боли и непослушными руками пытаясь указать Альде на хижину. — Радужный шарик... бросай его... Возьми Лину... и бегите!

Чёрные щупальца стиснули ему горло, вынуждая замолчать. Задыхаясь, Райне напрасно пытался высвободиться...

Что-то сияющее — радужный шарик! — ворвалось в окружившую Райне тьму, разорвало её, тьма свернулась змеёй и отползла прочь. Райне сумел вздохнуть и увидел рядом Альду. Она приложила руку к его груди и тихонько, неуверенно запела песню, которую Райне так хорошо помнил; чем решительнее становился голос Альды, тем дальше отступала боль.

— Почему? — это было первое, что Райне сумел выговорить, поднявшись на ноги следом за Альдой. Вместо ответа Альда потянулась к нему, Райне обнял её, повинуясь порыву, коснулся губами её губ, и всё потерялось в одном мгновении.

Ему снова показалось, что вернулось прошлое — стало тепло и радостно, как не могло быть в настоящем, но тут Альда отстранилась, и Райне — нехотя — тоже. Она улыбалась, и её спутанные волосы сияли в лучах солнца... солнца?!

— Как это... Как... — Райне вдруг ощутил себя свободным, он никогда не испытывал такой лёгкости, и ему казалось, что у него вот-вот закружится голова.

— Я не знаю, но ведь получилось? — Альда взяла его за руку, в другой всё ещё держа жезл Светлоликого, и тут же охнула:

— Лина!

Девочка стояла на пороге хижины, и снова ожившие куклы топтались у её ног. Лина непонимающе переводила взгляд с Альды на Райне и обратно. Потом обвела ручонкой Лес:

— Смотрите, всё живое и красивое — опять! Это обман? — строго, по-взрослому спросила она, обращаясь к Райне.

— Нет, никакого обмана, — заверил её Райне, а Альда подошла к девочке и обняла её. Лина затихла, всхлипнула и прижалась к матери.

— Всё хорошо, всё очень хорошо. — Альда гладила её по голове. Райне неловко отвернулся... и заметил, как позабытая ими чёрная змея обернулась тучей, которая поднялась в небо и двинулась к деревне. Альда тем временем успокаивала Лину и поцеловала её со словами:

— Мы обо всём поговорим.

— Только после того, как наведаемся в деревню. — Райне быстро оказался рядом и взял у Альды из руки жезл. — Надо торопиться!

III

Всю свою жизнь Зейне убеждал себя, что он поступил так или иначе потому, что у него не было выбора. Не пошли он Альду в Заклятый Лес, кто бы смог покончить с Хранителем? Жрецы Светлоликого уже пытались когда-то поймать Райне, и даже будучи напуганным мальчишкой, он сумел спастись и напугать их самих. Зейне, в те времена немногим старше, хорошо помнил, как жрецы, раненые и злые, вернулись в храм, где потом собрались жители деревни и спрашивали, что делать, не пойти ли всем честным народом на колдуна. Решили — пусть сгинет в своём лесу, а если в деревню придёт — тут и сыщется на него управа. Зейне облегчённо вздохнул — он верил взрослым. Но годы шли, Райне не сгинул, став Хранителем Заклятого Леса, и вот уже сам Зейне превратился в жреца, читал проповеди и учил религиозным премудростям, а Хранителя пусть и раз в несколько десятилетий, да кто-нибудь видел. Зейне подумывал о том, чтобы заманить Хранителя в ловушку, но жезл Светлоликого не повиновался никому из жрецов, и вся деревня смертельно боялась злого колдовства. Тогда Зейне запретил говорить о Хранителе и приближаться к проклятому небесами Лесу, а прихожане слушались. Казалось, всё просто — сам-то Хранитель в деревню не приходил. Но изнутри Зейне грыз червячок беспокойства, так что исчезновение Лины и решимость Альды найти дочь стали для него большим облегчением.

Зейне говорил себе, что Альда обязательно выиграет этот поединок — ведь светлый жезл признал её! Однако, когда в храм прибежали люди, зовя Верховного жреца на помощь, Зейне едва смог изобразить спокойствие. Услышав, что всё дело в какой-то чёрной туче, которая нависла над деревней, загораживая солнце, Зейне даже обрадовался. Не Хранитель. Не озлобленный колдун, а какая-то туча. Зейне вышел следом за прихожанами, уверяя, что с ним они могут ничего не бояться.

Очень скоро он понял, что ошибался. Никакие молитвы не могли помочь против ледяного ветра, сбивавшего с ног; деревья трещали и гнулись, словно невидимая рука рвала их с корнями из земли, и все ринулись укрываться в своих домах, не зная, выстоят ли те — поднималась буря. Пронзительно закричала женщина — вихрь подхватил её ребёнка, не успевшего подбежать к матери.

— Верховный жрец! Помоги! — Но Зейне, не слушая, полз к храму, чтобы укрыться там.

Неожиданный светлый луч заставил вихрь рассеяться, и женщина подхватила плачущего ребёнка на руки. Зейне поднял голову, глянул — посреди деревни стояло трое. Альда, её дочь и... Хранитель Заклятого Леса.

Зейне затрясло, когда он увидел жезл в руке Хранителя. Райне направил жезл на тучу, прикрывая собой Альду и девочку, растерянные жители деревни шарахнулись от яркого света, а едва он погас — туча пропала, как не было её, и ветер улёгся.

Отовсюду начали раздаваться изумлённые возгласы:

— Кто это?

— Неужели... Хранитель? Тот, кто заманил девочку в Заклятый Лес?

— Не может быть!

— Злой колдун не смог бы взять в руки жезл Светлоликого!

Лина вдруг вышла из-за спины матери, и её сердитый голосок прозвучал ясно и громко:

— Нет, не злой колдун! Волшебник. А кто заманил меня в Лес, — Лина ткнула пальцем в Зейне, — так это он! 

Толпа ахнула. Всё больше и больше народу подбиралось поближе, чтобы посмотреть на Райне. Жители деревни понимали только одно: каким-то невероятным образом Хранитель Леса оказался легендарным Волшебником. А сам он спрятал жезл, повернулся к Зейне, который и рад был бы потихоньку уползти прочь, да не мог, — и холодно произнёс:

— Брат... Давно не виделись.

Верховный жрец в ответ не вымолвил ни слова.

Когда-то

Зейне был славным малым. Он не пропускал ни одной службы в храме Светлоликого, внимал жрецам и наизусть знал все священные книги. Он верил, что однажды проснётся и поймёт — он стал Волшебником, мечта сбылась. Зейне как наяву представлял себя в окружении толпы, видел, как люди припадают к его руке и просят помочь. Он бы им всем помог. Он бы вылечил братишку Райне — тот иногда посреди игр с товарищами, побледнев, хватался за сердце. Зейне позаботился бы о нём, о родителях, у которых однажды не станет сил возделывать свой крохотный участок земли. Только бы дар Волшебника проснулся поскорее.

И он проснулся. Только не у Зейне.

— Брат! Смотри... я... у меня что-то с руками! — Райне почти с испугом смотрел на свои сияющие пальцы — он ведь не читал священные книги и не думал о том, что благодать нежданно-негаданно свалится ему на голову. — Это... оно, да? Волшебство?

Райне, ничем не заслуживший, чтобы божественная длань коснулась его чела! Зейне не мог произнести ни слова. Всё так хорошо запечатлелось в памяти — высокая трава, в которой утопали босые ноги мальчишек, стрекотанье кузнечиков, солнце на небе... и в ладонях Райне, которые тот сложил вместе.

— Брат! Я теперь смогу и сердце вылечить. — Он поднял радостный взгляд на Зейне, а тот одолел свою слабость. Заговорил. И сам удивился тому, что слетело с его губ:

— Ты пока родителям не говори. Потом.

Райне удивился, хотел спросить, но старший опередил его ответом:

— Мы их в праздник обрадуем. Будет же праздник скоро? А ты мне показывай, если вдруг какие чудеса сможешь творить.

— Конечно покажу. — Райне улыбнулся широко и счастливо, и эта его улыбка была горше для Зейне, чем выпить целую кружку полынной настойки.

Но он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Смотри, брат! — Эти слова стали ненавистными для Зейне, он ведь знал, что увидит: чудо. Он смотрел, как младший чертил углём на деревяшках, и всё светилось, а если Райне срисовывал увядший цветок — тот оживал и гордо поднимал головку у братьев на глазах. И Зейне было горько от мысли, что все узнают о даре Волшебника и те почести, которые Зейне рисовал себе в воображении яркими красками — такими, какими Райне мечтал рисовать, когда его отпустят в город, к мастеру-живописцу в ученики, — все почести достанутся младшему брату.

Старуха Канниван, ведьма, однажды попалась мальчишкам на пути. И как-то странно посмотрела на Райне, словно первый раз увидела — а ведь он по глупости не раз помогал ей по хозяйству, хотя Зейне и отец с матерью твердили, чтоб держался от неё подальше. Все знали, что она ведьма, — только не поймали её на чёрном колдовстве, а то бы схватили и к жрецам Светлоликого отвели. Наказали бы её по заслугам — недобрый глаз ведьмы многих преследовал и покоя не давал. Райне говорил, что всё это придумки и ведьма добрая, то и дело угощала его сладкой лепёшкой или тыквенным пирогом. Была у неё печь, в которой старуха пекла свои пироги, а Зейне как глянул один раз, так и подумал, что в такую печь она могла бы и детей сажать, с ведьмы станется.

Обычно он отговаривал Райне идти к ведьме домой, а теперь язык не повернулся что-то сказать, когда Канниван обратилась к младшему:

— Худо мне сегодня, Райне. Приходи ко мне напоследок.

Она и вправду похудела ещё больше — седая, с растрёпанными волосами и восковым лицом. От такой тощей страшной старухи ждёшь карканья вместо голоса, и Зейне помнил, как в первый раз удивился нежному, почти девичьему звучанию слов.

Но теперь и голос её изменился, был тихим. Видимо, конец ведьмы близок, и Зейне это ничуть не огорчило. А вот Райне растерялся, нерешительно посмотрел на старшего. Зейне молчал и вспоминал всё, что он знал о ведьмах. И ничего хорошего у него не было на уме.

— Смотри, брат!

Райне почти выкрикнул эти слова, испуганно тыча пальцем в то, что он нарисовал. Тёмный дымок поднялся над рисунком и исчез.

— Что это такое? — Младший вопрошал старшего, а тот отводил глаза.

Вчера, как стемнело, Зейне опомнился лишь на пути к покосившемуся домику ведьмы. Уберечь брата, спасти, не дать умирающей Канниван передать ему то, страшное...

Зейне остановился и спрятался за деревом, смотрел на закрытую дверь и не находил в себе сил постучать. Да может, ведьма и не умирала. Приболела и попросила отзывчивого мальчишку помочь. Вот Райне и задержался. Все эти деревенские сплетни могли быть просто сплетнями. С чего люди решили, будто бы Канниван — ведьма? Зейне почувствовал облегчение и хотел уйти, как раздался дикий крик, от которого он шарахнулся и припустил прочь что было сил.

Крик умирающей ведьмы.

И вот теперь Райне показывал совсем не чудо, а...

— Ты не бойся. — Но Зейне видел по глазам младшего — тот начал понимать. Непростой была просьба старухи Канниван подержать её за руку перед смертью. — Давай в храм пойдём. Поговорим со жрецами.

— Нельзя к жрецам... — тихо проговорил Райне, и от одного звука его голоса у Зейне всё внутри сжалось. Младший отступил назад. Вот-вот бросится прочь, как заяц.

— Да погоди ж ты!..

Но Райне исчез в лесу, оставив брата наедине с рисунком, на котором был изображён дом. Их дом. И вдруг Зейне как обухом по голове ударило — он кинулся, не разбирая дороги, в деревню. Сердце у него, кажется, колотилось где-то в горле.

...Дом горел, языки пламени лизали соломенную крышу. В толпе, пытавшейся погасить пожар, Зейне различил родителей и выдохнул. С ними всё было хорошо! Мелькнуло белое одеяние жреца Луфесе, и Зейне побежал к нему, ухватил за пояс. Вокруг что-то кричали, призывали высшие силы — всё это слилось в один шум в ушах Зейне.

— Что, что такое, сынок? — Луфесе высвободил свой пояс из его хватки. — Помогай, что стоишь столбом!

— Непростой это пожар! — Зейне колотило, как в лихорадке. — Ведьма...

— Канниван? Её со вчерашнего дня не видели! Так это она? — В голосе Луфесе послышалось возбуждение, как перед удачной охотой.

— Она умерла! Её проклятье... она передала... ему!

— Кому? — жрец положил руку на плечо Зейне. — Говори, мальчик, не бойся.

Его отвели в сторону, к Луфесе подошло ещё несколько человек. Все они готовы были пуститься в погоню за новым злодеем.

— Райне... Мой младший брат. Теперь проклятье на нём. Он стал злым колдуном.

Сейчас

— Ты не понимаешь! — Зейне всё-таки сумел подняться на ноги, в перепачканном белом одеянии выпрямился во весь рост. — Я не мог... поступить иначе! Не говорить жрецам! Ты... был опасен!

Райне невесело усмехнулся. Он давно не был тем мальчишкой, который верил старшему брату, как себе.

— Конечно не мог. А ещё ты не мог справиться со своей завистью, что дар оказался у меня, а не у тебя.

Зейне побагровел — столько презрения, как ему показалось, он услышал в голосе брата. Но тут Альда шагнула вперёд:

— А знаете, ваши проповеди мне кое-что дали. — Под её взглядом Зейне не выдержал и опустил голову. — Как вы там говорили? «Тьма не породит свет»?

Она показала на Лину, державшую в руках тряпичных кукол. Зейне почудилось, будто бы одна из кукол ему подмигнула. Он отшатнулся, но взял себя в руки и покосился на Альду.

— И что?

— У Лины не могло быть светлого дара, если она — дочь злого колдуна. Я поняла — не всё так просто, как вы говорили. — Альда махнула рукой в сторону жезла. — И я им не воспользовалась. Я выбрала веру, свет и любовь, как вы призывали, Верховный. И проклятье разрушилось.

А Зейне подумал: лучше бы он сгинул вместе с той тучей, чем стоять здесь! Гадать, как отомстит брат и станет ли вовсе мстить. Знать, что все будут смотреть на Волшебника с тем благоговением, с каким раньше смотрели на Верховного жреца.

— Пойдём. — Райне взял Альду и Лину за руки. Зейне ощутил облегчение, но какое-то вялое. А из толпы тем временем доносились причитания Альдиной тётки, которая уже и не думала увидеть племянницу живой и здоровой.

Люди окружили Волшебника и его семью, до Зейне доносились восторженные крики и просьбы. Жители деревни как будто забыли, что совсем недавно боялись Хранителя Леса и верили рассказам о его злобе и коварстве! Различив голоса своих верных младших жрецов, Зейне вздрогнул, словно его ударили, побрёл прочь и скрылся за дверями храма.

Никто не позвал его и не обернулся ему вслед.

А на небе из-за облаков снова выглядывало солнце, золотило растрёпанные волосы Альды, отражалось в весёлых карих глазах Лины, а потом стало свидетелем того, как Райне рисовал новую картину — где они были счастливы втроём.


End file.
